


Getting his father's approval

by WhyYesIamBlonde



Series: Slavery Universe [9]
Category: Men in Black (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Disapproving Family, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyYesIamBlonde/pseuds/WhyYesIamBlonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>K continued to frown at the two lovers. He then glared at Clint and said “You are the reason my son lost everything.”</p>
<p>Phil and Clint were both taken aback. It was Coulson who recovered first. “First of all, Dad, I did not lose anything. I simply sold what was mine to sell. Second, I gained everything the day the paperwork was completed.”</p>
<p>“So he can’t even defend himself?” was all K had to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting his father's approval

“Do we have to dress up for this? I thought you said that we were meeting them at a diner?” Clint whined while Phil helped him with his tie.

“Do you want to be the only one not wearing a suit? Wait, don’t answer that.” Phil smiled at his lover as he looked him over. Both agents were wearing black suits. Tony had bought everyone on the team a set of new clothes and the tailoring did nothing to hide Clint's muscular form while still reducing the bump from his gun holster.

“But who gets dressed up to eat pie? I mean meeting your dad for dinner is great but just dessert? Who does that?”

“You haven’t tried the pie. Anyways my father is a busy man. Getting an hour to meet us is about all he can give.” Phil played with his tie like he normally does when he was getting nervous.

“You still haven’t told me what he does for a living.” Clint said as he put his hands on Phil’s arms knowing that no answer will be forthcoming. “Now calm down. We have a nice evening ahead of us.” 

“Okay,” Phil said as he took a deep breath and slowly let it out. “I know he will love you.”

“I’ve already met him once, a few years ago at your welcome home party. He stayed for a full five minutes if I remember.” Clint thought back to that night. The man had walked in, chastised Phil about getting hurt. Refused to shake his hand and then walked out without saying goodbye.

“I think he may be more open to talk to you now that he isn’t worried about me.” 

“That was worry? I’d hate to see what anger looks like.”

“We need to start walking if you don’t want to explain to Tony why we want to borrow one of his cars.”

“Wait!” Phil said pulling two pairs of sunglasses out of a box on his dresser. “Put this on.” He handed Clint his own pair.

“That’s okay. I have my own,” Clint pointed to the glasses already on his head.

“No. Wear these. Keep them on you at all times. If my dad or his business partner put theirs on, you do too. No exceptions. If they pull out what looks like a silver cigar, put them on. If you piss off my dad, put them on. Do you hear me?”

Clint held up his hands in surrender. “What’s so special about them? They look just like the RayBans I was wearing?”

“They have a special coating. It stops certain wavelengths. Now let’s get going.” Clint tried to get Phil to cough up more information but the man refused.

The two left Stark Tower looking like any other businessmen that worked there who came and went throughout the day. Even on close inspection you wouldn’t know that the plain gold bands they wore matched for a reason. They stayed a few inches apart and kept the conversation to business and world affairs. 

It took about a half hour to walk to the diner. They had arrived first so they got a table, something to eat and drink and waited. It took almost another hour before the other two men showed up.

The older man with the white hair walked over and shook Phil’s hand before sitting down. The tall black man sat next to him and grinned.

“So your the one that K almost talked about that one time,” he continued to smile at Phil but then offered a hand to Clint. “Hi, I’m J.”

Clint shook the hand. “I’m Clint. You guys have trouble with full names?”

“Naw,” J answered. “Just like to keep things sweet and simple. Not much simpler than a letter.”

Clint couldn’t help but smile at the other man. He seemed as friendly as his partner seemed aloof.

“Boy, you ask too many questions,” K finally looked at Phil’s lover.

Clint smiled and said, “Phil likes that about me.”

Phil did not role his eyes but it took a lot of willpower. He put his hand on Clint’s and smiled at his dad. “The questions might be annoying but the answers have saved his life on more than one occasion.”

K continued to frown at the two lovers. He then glared at Clint and said “You are the reason my son lost everything.”

Phil and Clint were both taken aback. It was Coulson who recovered first. “First of all, Dad, I did not lose anything. I simply sold what was mine to sell. Second, I gained everything the day the paperwork was completed.”

“So he can’t even defend himself?” was all K had to say. J looked between the men and scooted his chair back a bit. Clint turned red with a combination of embarrassment and anger.

“Come on old man. You and me. Pick a place.” Clint stood up, pushing his chair back.

“Oh, you don’t want to do that,” K smirked. “Wouldn’t want to hurt my sons little toy.”

“There is no way you could hurt him,” Phil said standing up next to his love. “He is a better fighter and marksman than you!”

Clint looked at Phil with his heart bursting. He had never seen Phil work so hard to make him look good. He never expected Phil to take his side over his father’s.

K narrowed his eyes. He pulled out a small silver rod. All four men put on their sunglasses. K pressed a button and a blue flash appeared. He looked around the dining room and said, “You are enjoying a nice calm meal. You will tip your waiter 20%.”

Phil took out his wallet and placed a fifty on the table. The men started to leave the diner. Clint was confused. The feeling didn’t stop when the conversations around them continued like there wasn’t a sudden disturbance just a minute ago. 

“Don’t trust me?” K asked Coulson. 

“You are the one who pulled it out Dad. I was simply prepared. And what were you going to do? Make him forget the last five years of his life? Leave him with memories that don't correspond to his scars? Make us start from the beginning again?”

Agents K and Coulson went a little ahead and continued the argument. Clint could overhear them but not really join in. J was quiet and tried his best to follow the conversation. Neither J nor Clint had any idea where they were going.

“He’s just sleeping with you so that you don’t punish him when he acts up,” K said.

“That’s what this is about? His slave status? Look. We fell in love and then I bought him, not the other way around,” Phil growled at his father.

“He just wanted to get away from real work. What do you have him do? Sit around the house all day? That’s all he did last week.”

“You are casing Stark Towers now? I knew that you were paranoid but even that’s a bit much for you. Stay out of my home!”

“So I’m not allowed to care for my oldest son?” K said. J and Clint looked at each other and mouthed ‘oldest?’. “And it was a good thing I did. He is taking advantage of you, Boy.”

“The Avengers weren’t needed and SHIELD didn’t need a sniper. He can’t exactly go undercover now that there are toys with his face being sold throughout the world. What did you expect him to do?”

“He could have been honing his skills for one.”

“He does. I’ve had days where I saw him at the range before I leave for work and he is still at the range when I get home.”

“So he goes in real quick to fool you. Don’t fall for it.”

Phil pinched his nose to try and stop the headache he felt coming on. Both men stopped power walking for a moment. “Listen, if he beats you, will you at least accept that he isn’t going away?”

K looked at his son for a moment before saying, “if.”

“So, why’d we stop?” asked J.

“Because we're here,” K replied.

They were outside of an apartment building that looked like it was ready to be demolished. The windows were all boarded up and there was trash collecting on the stairs. K walked up and did something to the handle that caused the door to open.

As the group stepped inside Clint and J couldn’t help but gawk a little. The entire building was one big range. The room went up all fifteen stories and there were small quarter sized balls flying in every direction. K didn’t even pause, he just pulled out a gun and started shooting. It took Clint a few seconds but he soon had his out and was shooting as well. Whenever K hit a ball, it turned blue and fell to the ground. Whenever Clint hit a ball it turned purple and then fell to the ground.

“Damn, K. I didn’t even know you had a normal gun.” J said.

“Always be prepared, Sport,” K said without stopping.

The floor was soon littered with little balls. When one of the men ran out of ammunition, Phil was next to them with a new clip. It was obvious that Phil knew his way around the building and wanted this to be as fair a fight as possible. After about a half hour, every single ball was sitting on the ground. Then they started flashing. A few seconds later they all turned a dull silver color again and floated up into the air. Two large numbers appeared on the far wall. The blue one said 847 and the purple one said 852. 

Clint smirked and said, “And that was after your five second lead.”

“Don’t be cocky, Kid,” K replied. “That wasn’t much of a lead for ‘The world’s greatest marksmen’. It also doesn’t prove that you aren’t using my son. It doesn’t prove that you can protect him if he needs it.”

Clint looked at Phil, “Permission to attack, Sir!”

Phil smirked back, “Granted.”

Clint ran after K but was quickly evaded. K swung his body around and grabbed Clint by the waist. Barton felt himself being thrown through the air but twisted and landed on his feet. He bent his knees and then launched into another attack. This time he was able to grab the older man and twisted his body to bring him down on the ground. Clint landed on top of K and pulled his hands back into a lock. 

“I am not taking advantage of your son. I would do anything for him!” Clint was going to keep shouting but his phone beeped. He let go of K as he and Phil both reached for their cells. 

“Assemble time,” Phil said calmly. He looked at his dad and said, “Looks like you may be helpful. Want to see how Clint works?”

XXX

It was another alien invasion. Not as difficult to fight as the Chituari had been but the small creatures had fast little ships. Hawkeye stood in his perch and fired arrow after arrow at the little saucer’s they flew. “Is anyone else craving personal pan pizzas right now?” He asked over the com.

“No chatter,” Coulson replied.

K was standing next to Coulson on his phone trying to reach the Gambonian consulate while the Avengers took out the attacking armada. The little ships carried quite a laser and were burning through buildings, signs and poles as they zipped around. So far no one had been injured but that could be attributed to the NYPD’s policy to evacuate any area the Avengers were working within. 

One of the ships was zooming around Hawkeye who had to spin and leap to avoid the lasers. It was too close to get with an arrow so he jumped up into a spinning kick and sent it smashing into a wall. The little guys must have realized that he couldn’t fly because they were busy cutting through the brick and steal of the building he was standing on. Thor and Iron Man were too busy with their own annoying aliens to help so Clint ran to the edge and jumped towards the next building. It was too far away to make it to the other roof but he did manage to land hard again the railing of the fire escape a few floors down. He quickly flipped onto the stairs and climbed up to a new perch.

After about three hours, the last ship was destroyed. Thor picked up Hawkeye and brought him to meet up with the group on the ground. Hawkeye had gone through over 200 arrows and then had to resort to his gun. A few nearby SHIELD agents had kept him supplied with ammo. He flinched at Thor's hold and discovered that his back had gotten hurt during the fight. A huge area of his uniform had gotten burned off but the angle of the laser must have been just right to only put surface burns on his back. He’d had worse and could manage the pain.

The Avengers looked at one another, catching their breathe and trying to decide where to eat their victory dinner when Agent Coulson walked up to them. “Barton, a word.”

Hawkeye looked at his friends curious faces. He shrugged before he remembered his sore back causing another cringe. He then followed his handler over to where K was standing. He grimaced a bit when he automatically tried to put his arrow across his back and remembered why that was a bad idea. Okay, maybe the burn was a bit worse than he thought. Focus. K was staring at him.

“You’re hurt,” K said as Barton approached him. Clint’s head was held high and he schooled his features to so none of the pain that he was feeling.

“Comes with the job,” was the reply.

The two men continued to stare at each other for a few moments until Coulson cleared his throat. “Will that be all Agent K? I need to get my asset to medical.”

K blinked a few times before saying, “I’ll keep watching you. You take good care of my son and you may yet live.”

As K turned around and walked away Coulson let out a huge sigh of relief. Barton looked at him with an eyebrow raised. 

“Don’t you see,” Phil said. “You just received approval from the toughest man in existence.”

“That was approval?”

“Trust me. It was. Now let's get that back looked at.” Coulson walked with Barton over to the medical truck that had arrived. “And if you are really good and let them do their job for a change, I will show you how much I appreciate you putting up with my dad for so long.”

Barton smirked at his handler, “Should I expect that we are going to miss having dinner with the rest of the group?”

“I would say that is an affirmative Agent Barton. Now allow the doctors to look at your back and I will go back to my home office and get the paperwork started.”

Agent Barton kept his face calm in front of the SHIELD medical staff but he was giddy inside. He knew that the home office paperwork was code for the bedroom and he couldn’t wait. He may even take Phil into the spare room for a bit. He felt the need to let off some steam and couldn’t think of a happier way to do it.


End file.
